Vehicles include instrument panels to communicate information indicative of operation to an operator. Motor vehicles include instrument panels with several gauges and dials that communicate vehicle conditions such as speed, engine rpm, temperature, oil pressure along with many other operational parameters. A pointer is typically provided that rotates about a fixed axis to communicate current values of an operational parameter. Pointers are often illuminated to further enhance visibility. Light sources that direct light along the axis or rotation can cause a bright spot at the axis on the pointer. The bright spot is shielded by a pointer cap.
The cap is typically a plastic molded component that blocks light that leaks through the pointer. An instrument panel and gauge is a functional element of a vehicle dashboard, but also contributes to the aesthetic appearance and impression of the vehicle.
Accordingly, designers are continually seeking different configurations to improve the appearance of the instrument panel, while maintaining the required functionality.